


I Hear Footsteps (And I Wish They Were Yours)

by IldiDragonheart



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Even I cringed when editing this, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I think?, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Music, Inspired by a song from an anime, Light Angst, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Reunions, This was my very first Newtina oneshot, Why did I think of posting this here now?, Winter, i wrote this like 2 years ago, please bear with me, really - Freeform, this is really cringey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IldiDragonheart/pseuds/IldiDragonheart
Summary: Footsteps approach and I wish that they were yoursEven though I know that can't be rightThose feelings, of wanting to walk close by your side--I find myself wishing for you to accept them(Song: 冬がくれた予感 // Fuyu ga Kureta Yokan by BiBi from Love Live! School Idol Project)——A warm reunion on a cold winter's night.
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 32





	I Hear Footsteps (And I Wish They Were Yours)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song Fuyu ga Kureta Yokan by BiBi from Love Live! School Idol Project. 
> 
> If you find this cringey, I apologize. This was my very first Newtina fanfiction., written two years ago, my goodness. I don't why I decided to upload this now. (Don't worry, I cringed while editing this too. I can't even handle reading this without laughing XD)
> 
> Enjoy.

_December 19, 1927, Monday_

_New York City, New York, United States of America_

Porpentina Goldstein—just _Tina_ , please—walked out of the majestic Woolworth Building at precisely 6:00 pm. She came out of work pretty late tonight because of massive paperwork. Yes, the work of an Auror is never done. Ever since the Grindelwald Incident last year, several Aurors had quit, leaving many unfinished paperwork behind. Of course, Tina, being one of the Aurors that stayed, got almost half of those paperwork to finish. Hence, here she is. Out in the newly fallen blanket of snow that covered New York.

Tina tugged on her coat and wrapped it tighter around her as she walked down the steps of the MACUSA Building. She sighed as she walked down the pavement to her apartment building which stood only a few blocks away. Her sigh created a small cloud in the cold winter air. Her boots crunched as her feet tugged her through the snow. Usually, she would go into the nearest alley and Apparate straight to the front of her and her sister’s apartment. But right now, she decided to enjoy the cold winter evening.

She melted into the crowd as she walked on. Her thoughts swirled in her mind. They were mostly about multiple things like: _What did Queenie make for dinner?_ or _I really need to finish the paperwork_ , or _Is Queenie still going to Mr. Kowalski’s bakery to see him?_

As she wondered about in her mind, a newfound thought entered it. She never thought of that—him—for a month now, at least. After his last letter, which came in last month, none followed after that. She sent multiple letters back to him and yet none returned to her. She almost thought that he had forgotten all about her.

_“Teenie, he hasn’t forgotten about you,” Queenie had told her that night after reading her mind._

_Tina was sitting by the window of their shared bedroom, waiting for an owl to arrive. It had been a week after he has sent him her last letter. That letter was the third one she had sent that week. But no reply came._

Newt Scamander. Tina hadn’t thought about him ever since then. She simply assumed that he had fixed everything between him and Leta Lestrange and moved on, had forgotten about his promise to give her her copy of his book in person. Had forgotten about her. Of course, Queenie had objected against all those negative thoughts of hers, but she can never be sure.

* * *

_Footsteps approach and I wish that they were yours_

_Even though I know that can't be right_

_Those feelings, of wanting to walk close by your side--_

_I find myself wishing for you to accept them_

* * *

Tina stopped in her tracks. She had stopped at a corner of a street and she didn’t know why. She looked around. Why? She thought she had heard footsteps. Very distinct footsteps, ones that she was very familiar with. There were a few people still walking around, Tina wasn’t sure if she had heard right.

She shook her head. _It’s just my mind playing with me_ , she thought and continued walking. She mixed in with the crowd again. As she walked, her mind wondered about Newt.

 _Where was he right now? Is he alright? How was he doing back in England? How were his creatures? Has he finished his book?_ She sighed. She continued on, her mind replaying memories with him.

_**“I’ll catch you, Tina…”** _

Tina blushed at the memory. It was of that day when she almost died that she knew that her feelings for this man had increased into something she couldn’t even bring herself to describe. Queenie told her that she liked him ( _“And not just a friend, Teenie!”_ ). Tina ignored her sister’s comment, blushing, and pushed it back to the depths of her mind. She walked again.

* * *

_My unformed words leave my mouth as a chilly sigh_

_And disappear in an instant, at the street corner where I stand alone_

_I'm searching for your back among the crowd_

_Even though I know you can't possibly be there_

* * *

She suddenly bumped into a man as she walked. The impact was strong when they bumped into each other. It almost pushed Tina back. The chain of her locket got caught onto one of the man’s large coat buttons and it broke. It fell into the snow with a soft thump. 

Tina groaned and bent down to pick it up. She held her locket in her hands as she straightened up again. She examined the chain.

“I’ll fix this later,” she mumbled and pocketed her locket. Then, she looked back to find the man she had run into. He was gone and blended into the crowd. Tina sighed and turned back around when something stopped her. She turned back around to see if her eyes were right. She had thought she saw a mop of unruly ginger hair somewhere in the crowd. She kept looking, standing on her toes to see over the heads of the crowd to find that head of familiar ginger hair.

It wasn’t there.

A sad frown graced her lips as she descended back onto her feet, turned back around and walked onward again, tugging on her scarf.

* * *

_I should've told you today that I wanted to see you_

_Now I regret missing that chance_

_If only I had it in me to pull out my phone and call you to say_

_"Come here, come quick, please..."_

* * *

She remembered the last letter she had sent him. She simply said in the letter how she was doing back in New York, what was happening at work, Queenie—the usual. But there was one part she had written that, if she hadn’t seen it before she had sent it, could change everything.

_‘I miss you, Newt. I truly do. I know you might be busy with your book back there, and I understand that. I hope you’re okay back there. I hope your creatures—especially Pickett—are okay._

_I just hope you don’t forget about your promise…and me. I care about you, Newt, very much. Truly and really. I wish to see you again soon.’_

_Tina stared at that part of the letter she was just about to send. She immediately grabbed a quill, dipped it in ink, and crossed it all out, drawing lines over it multiple times so that he couldn’t see or decipher them._

_~~'I miss you, Newt. I truly do. I know that you might be busy with your book back there, and I understand.~~ I hope you're okay back there. I hope your creatures—especially Pickett—are okay._

_~~I just hope you don't forget about your promise...and me. I care about you, Newt, very much. Truly and really.~~ I wish to see you again soon.'_

Now, Tina had instantly regretted it. If she hadn’t crossed out those words, he might be here already. But, come to think of it, things between them might have been awkward if he had read that.

* * *

_Hesitating, indecisive, I still can't make up my mind_

_Even as I count the stars with my fingertips_

_The day I fell in love -- thinking about it makes my chest hurt_

_Hesitating, indecisive, I still can't make up my mind_

_The night's about to end, I have to make my choice soon, but..._

_Falling in love has made me a bit of a coward, huh?_

* * *

Tina was only a few blocks away from her apartment building when the memory of the death chamber struck her mind again. The day she almost died. The day she was in his arms. The day she…

_The day she fell in love…_

A twisting feeling occurred in her chest. And it hurts. A lot. Tina heaved a deep breath to calm her fast-beating heart. She pressed a hand against her chest, hoping that it would stop. After a few more steps, it still didn’t stop. 

Tina retreated to an empty alley nearby. She stood there breathing deeply, her hand still on her chest. The memory kept replaying in her mind. She sighed. It didn’t stop. The memory kept replaying itself as if it’s the only thing in her mind. As moments from that very moment flashed before Tina’s eyes, tears filled up her eyes.

* * *

_I wish I'd told you outright that I wanted to see you_

_But I stubbornly bit my tongue for no real reason_

_I think I'll try going to our usual place_

_Just in case you'll be there..._

* * *

She missed him. Very much. And she would really like—no, love—love it if he was here. And she wished that hadn’t crossed out those four words. Tears spilled out of her eyes as she leaned against the cold wall of the alley.

“I wish you were here, Newt,” she whispered, her breath forming small clouds as she did so.

She let the tears fall for a few more minutes until she knew she had to go. Queenie must be worried about her right now. She composed herself, wiped her tears until there were no more traces of them left on her face, and waited for the right moment to walk right out of the alley. After a few more seconds, she strode out of the alley. Her pace was faster than it was before. So fast, she could almost trip.

She held her gaze down to the snow, hands buried deep into her pocket.

* * *

_Hesitating, indecisive, I still can't make up my mind_

_The night's about to end, I have to make my choice soon, but..._

_Falling in love has made me a bit of a coward, huh?_

* * *

She was almost there. Her apartment building was merely a few steps away. She stopped just in front of the front door. She stood there, wondering whether she should Apparate or just walk in and get questioned by Mrs. Esposito again. Upon deciding on the latter, she held her right hand out of her pocket to open the door. But she stopped for almost the hundredth time today.

It was those distinct footsteps again. They were there.

She didn’t bother to look up. She wanted to get inside and have dinner with her sister and get to bed. But she couldn’t. She can’t bring herself to do it. She doesn’t know why but she just can’t. Her mind says _‘no, don’t look up. Just open the door,'_ but her heart told her otherwise.

Tina hesitated. The footsteps were getting closer.

Her hand was on the doorknob. The footsteps were even closer.

Her grip was tight on the doorknob. She had the urge to turn it. The footsteps were almost there.

But she can’t.

She looked up.

She saw a figure walking—almost running—towards her. The figure was waving at her with one hand, the other was carrying…

A very familiar case.

A soft gasp escaped Tina’s lips. Tears filled her eyes.

_He's there._

* * *

_Footsteps approach -- your footsteps_  
_Are heading straight towards me_  
_Those feelings, of wanting to walk close by your side--_  
_With those same feelings, you run towards me_

* * *

It was Newt Scamander.

He was now running towards her. Tina’s hand dropped from the doorknob and went straight up to her mouth. She could see him clearly now as he was now only a few more steps away from her position. He donned the same blue coat and the same yellow and black scarf. His hair was still unruly as ever, but she couldn’t care less.

“N-Newt?” Her voice cracked as she called to him.

“Tina!” He shouted back. Tina’s heart soared. It’s really him. He’s here.

He ran faster.

And faster.

And faster.

And he was there, standing in front of her, panting.

He dropped his case to place his hands on his knees to catch his breath. Tina watched him a smile on her face, tears threatening to fall. She giggled when Newt clutched his chest with one hand, obviously not catching his breath yet. When he was done, he straightened up and looked at her. He smiled that boyish smile of his that made Tina’s face hot.

“Tina,” he whispered, he smiled getting broader by the minute.

“Newt,” Tina choked out. She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. She felt him stiffen for a second before returning the hug. She tightened her grip around him as she began to cry silently, tears falling onto Newt’s coat. 

Newt noticed, however, and pulled back. But his arms never left her lithe frame. Her eyes were puffy and red. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. 

Nonetheless, she smiled.

“Tina? Oh Merlin, I’m so, so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry,” he whispered, lifting his hands to cup both her cheeks. He ran his thumbs across her cheeks to wipe her tears away. Tina just shook her head, smiling, and continued to cry. Newt frowned, not caring about the tears that were forming in his own eyes. “Oh Tina, please don’t cry…shh…please…I’m sorry.”

Tina then laughed. The sound was a melody in Newt’s ears. Tears were spilling out his eyes now, he didn’t bother wiping them away. All he cared about right now was Tina. She brought her left hand and placed it over his on her cheek. She was smiling, and he thought it lit up the whole world.

“Newt, you’re crying,” she giggled. She brought her other hand to his cheek and wiped the tears away. Newt chuckled. He slid his hands down to her waist and pulled her back in. He buried his face into her neck as she stroked his hair.

“I don’t care.” His voice was muffled and it vibrated throughout her body, sending chills up and down her spine.

Tina smiled. “I missed you,” she whispered in his ear. She felt him smile.

“And I missed you, too.”

They remained like that for a while until Newt pulled away to pick up his case. Tina smiled at the sight of the case. She had to admit, she missed that thing. She watched as Newt crouched down to open his case. She heard the distinctive _shlink_ of the _Muggle Worthy_ switch. 

He opened his case and began rummaging through the contents until he found a rectangular shaped package wrapped in blue wrapping paper and tied up in a dark blue ribbon. He closed his case, locked it, picked it up, and stood up.

“Umm, t-this is…f-for you,” he mumbled shyly, gently shoving the package into her hands.

Tina stared at it. She looked at Newt, then back down to the package in her hands, then back at him. She managed a small smile. “For me?”

Newt nodded. “A gift.” Silence. “Y-you may open it now or later…”

Tina chuckled and nodded. “I’ll open it here.” She untied the ribbon, handing it to Newt afterwards, then began gently ripping the wrapping paper off. As she did so, she said, “Newt, you know Christmas isn’t until…” she trailed off when she finally removed the last of the wrapping paper. What was now in her hands was a red, leather-bound book. Ornately, the title was shining in gold.

**_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ **

**_Newt Scamander_ **

“…next week,” she finished, her voice barely audible. She stared at the cover. She felt tears well up again in her eyes. She looked up to Newt with watery eyes and smiled.

“You…you used my title,” she stated.

Newt blushed, not because of the cold. “Oh, umm…I’m sorry if it’s not alright with you. I can’t come up with a nice title and yours has kind of stuck. I’m sorry, I should’ve asked…” he rambled on about the title and only stopped when he saw that she was crying again. His eyes widened as he dropped his case again (the creatures must be complaining right now) to cup her face in his hands.

“Tina…you’re crying,” he consoled. He wiped her tears away. “I’m really making you cry a lot, huh?” he chuckled.

Tina laughed for the second time that day. “N-no, Newt. I’m fine. It’s fine,” she said. “The title, I actually like it.” She hugged the book close to her chest. “I’m glad you decided to use it.”

Newt smiled. “Thank you.”

They remained like that for the next few minutes. They stared into each other’s eyes. Green ones meeting brown ones. Tina’s face was still cupped in Newt’s calloused hands. She smiled at the feeling and leaned into his right hand’s touch. They both sighed contently. They stared at each other with soft smiles.

If you could hear their thoughts, they’re thinking the same thing: ‘I wish we could be like this forever…’

Both their eyes flicked down to the other’s lips for a split second before bringing them back to meet the other’s eyes. They began to realize how close they were. The tips of their shoes were touching, and their faces were only centimeters apart, noses almost brushing against each other. They both can feel each other’s breath on their lips.

Then, without much thinking, they leaned in.

Their lips met. His lips were soft on hers. They were cold as well. 

Newt moved his right hand into her hair, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. The other slipped down to the small of her back, pulling her body flush against his. Tina dropped the book to wind her arms around his neck. She then pulled him closer. Their bodies were flush against each other’s that they didn’t know whose body was whose. Their lips moved in sync, memorizing every inch and every corner. Newt pulled head in to make the kiss even deeper.

It felt magical and as if it was their last.

And it was interrupted when the door bursts open. The pair jumped back, arms never leaving each other, and looked at the person who opened the doors. It was a woman with short, blonde curls and was in a pink robe. Upon realizing who it was, their arms dropped and they blushed. They stood a few inches away from each other.

It was Queenie Goldstein.

She was staring at the two persons in front of her. Newt felt suddenly conscious under her stare. Tina, on the other hand, was blushing furiously. A few seconds passed before Queenie was able to recover from her shock. She looked from Newt to Tina and vice versa. Then, a smile—almost a smirk—graced her features.

“Teenie!” she piped up. “You’re home. I was wonderin’ where you’ve gone.”

Tina looked down. “Sorry, Queenie. Paperwork kept me in for a few more minutes at work…” she mumbled.

Queenie smiled. She then looked at Newt Scamander, who was shifting from foot to foot. “Hi, Mr. Scamander. You’re here! Teenie was gettin’ worried when you’ll come back for a visit. She thought you died or somethin’! Your letters just stopped coming.” 

Newt looked up and turned to look at Tina. They locked eyes. Tina gave a small smile and shrugged. Newt felt a smile on his face. Tina worried about him? Then a frown. His letters stopped coming?

Queenie caught on what he was thinking. “Of course, she worried about you. She worries about you every day since your last letter to her came. She even thinks you’ve forgotten this promise of yours to her. Or worse, about her,” she explained sadly.

Newt gasped inwardly at this. He looked at Tina. _How could she even think that?_ “Y-you thought I forgot…you or my promise to you?” he asked. Tina nodded, not meeting his gaze.

“I just assumed that-“ she began.

“Tina, I will never forget you,” he cut her off. He stepped forward and into her space. He lifted her chin so he can see her beautiful brown eyes. “I’ll never forget you. Ever,” he whispered and leaned to kiss her forehead. Tina smiled and sighed.

Queenie let out a soft “aww”. Tina blushed upon hearing that. Newt leaned back to smile at her. He gathered her in his arms and whispered in her ear, “You are the only person I think about ever since I left. How could you ever think that I’ll forget you?”

“I’m sorry,” Tina whispered back. She remained silent for a while before adding, “You’re the only person I think about, too.” Newt smiled at this.

When Queenie cleared her, they sprang apart. The blonde was smiling at them. The two smiled back at her until Tina remembered the book Newt gave her. She looked down and saw it lying on the snow. She picked it up and hugged it close to her chest. 

Queenie saw it and gasped. “Is that your book, Mr. Scamander?” she asked. Newt nodded. “Oh my, that’s great! Well then, c’mon! Let’s go inside and see your book.”

And with that, Queenie pulled them inside, asking, “So, is it pie or strudel?”

* * *

_The premonition winter gave me, that you'll definitely come  
That premonition of winter, passion calling for love_

* * *

_**FIN** _

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the song if you're curious: https://youtu.be/gWlGoKvhpq8


End file.
